Entendimento e Aceitação
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: continuação de Confirmações. Mais Draco e Snape, mais problemas e Romance!


Disclaimer: estes personagens não pertencem a mim, mas a J.K,Rowling, e eu não quero rouba-los. Fic de Snape/Draco-Romance  
  
ENTENDIMENTO E ACEITAÇÃO  
  
Naquele fim de tarde ensolarado, porém frio, Draco Malfoy decidiu parar um pouco para pensar. Sendo feriado de Dia das Bruxas, ninguém estava em estudar ou fazer deveres. Era verdade que os exames se aproximavam, mas os últimos dias haviam sido demasiadamente atarefados. Os professores não davam moleza e jogavam-lhes mil tarefas. Snape, o mestre das Poções, principalmente. Não tinha piedade alguma dentro de si... Snape, Draco pensou. Já havia um ano, um ano inteiro, que as coisas haviam ficado mais íntimas entre ele e o professor. Sim, também fisicamente. Mas principalmente emocionalmente, havia crescido a intimidade emocional entre os dois bruxos. Não que isso fosse surpresa, afinal, quem não percebia a notória preferência que Snape dava ao jovem Malfoy? Até o lunático Longbotton já notara...  
  
Algo que lembrava um pouco um sorriso surgiu nos lábios pálidos de Draco quando pensou nas suas escapadas noturnas às masmorras, à sala de Poções, onde costumava se encontrar com o professor. Um ano e meio e não fora surpreendido até agora... Snape o ajudara, dando-lhe a Poção da invisibilidade. Pobre Filch, que percorria os corredores de Hogwarts ouvindo às vezes barulhos, mas não achava nada.  
  
Draco se surpreendia com a determinação de Snape. O professor não lhe dera nenhum ponto a mais por causa da relação, nem tampouco deixara de lhe tirar pontos quando julgava necessário. Podia não parecer, mas Snape sabia ser justo. Poucos sabiam disso: Dumbledore era um deles.  
  
Ajeitando-se confortavelmente na grande e macia poltrona verde da sala comunal da Sonserina, Draco encolheu-se em sua capa verde - prateada ao lembrar de seus momentos com Snape. O professor jamais era delicado ou suave, mas sempre firme e agressivo. Porém, podia-se dizer que era uma agressividade... carinhosa? Draco não sabia a resposta. Só sabia que o jeito brusco do professor trata-lo tinha algo por trás - algo compreensivo e até caloroso. O objetivo não era magoá-lo, isto era certo.  
  
O jovem franziu as sobrancelhas muito claras ao lembrar de algo que ainda o incomodava: o professor continuava dizendo que ele era muito imaturo para ter relações sexuais com ele. Era bastante evidente eu Draco discordava, pois se achava preparado para tudo. No começo, havia tentado convencer o professor disso. Falhava, pois Snape não mudaria sua opinião já formada. E Draco então desistira e aceitara um relacionamento sem sexo com Snape.  
  
Isto até certo ponto.  
  
Draco Malfoy se aliviava sozinho, noites e noites de prazer solitário e incompleto, no banheiro, ou até na cama. O alvo de seus pensamentos era Snape. Ninguém ouvia um jovem e pálido garoto de 14 anos dizer baixinho, entre lágrimas, o nome do professor de Poções enquanto se tocava.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Snape nada tinha contra o feriado de Dia das Bruxas, nem contra as decorações fantasmagóricas e menos ainda contra o banquete de comemoração. O que odiava era o barulho. Bruxos e bruxas conversavam, gritavam e cantavam o dia inteiro, e havia música alta no salão principal. Severus Snape gostava de silêncio, mas como nestas condições?! Lentamente, foi se retirando da bagunça para a paz e o silêncio das masmorras. Sua ausência nem seria notada, muito menos a sua presença faria falta para alguém.  
  
Quanto mais se afastava do salão principal, mais o silêncio tomava conta dos corredores escuros. Praticamente não havia alunos nas redondezas das isoladas masmorras. De certa forma, pensou Snape, era melhor que a bagunça se concentrasse no salão principal de Hogwarts. Isto lhe deixava alguns lugares vazios e sem confusão, bom para relaxar.  
  
Aproximou-se de sua sala de Poções. Mesmo com o corredor meio escuro, dava pra ver que a porta estava entreaberta, o que Snape estranhou na hora. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir um pequeno gemido vir da sala. Parecia ser de... prazer? Outro gemido, outro mais alto, outro meio reprimido... Mas que diabos...?! Snape empurrou a porta de madeira e entrou.  
  
Sentado em SUA mesa de professor, com as pernas extremamente abertas, com apenas a capa da Sonserina cobrindo o corpo, estava Draco Malfoy. O suor gotejava no rosto branco. Jogadas na SUAM cadeira de professor, as roupas do garoto.  
  
Surpreendera Draco Malfoy se masturbando. E na sala de aula de Poções.  
  
O garoto teve um sobressalto e arregalou os olhos acinzentados. A capa escorregou um pouco, mostrando um ombro pálido. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, Severus Snape estava sem palavras. Não tinha reação alguma. Apenas ficou ali, parado, olhando para Draco, que ao menos já tivera a vergonha de fechar as pernas. O garoto o encarou insolentemente nos olhos, a expressão de medo já vencida pela arrogância habitual. Por uns segundos, Snape teve vontade de dar-lhe um tapa na cara, pelo desrespeito. Por isso, suas palavras saíram num tom frio e perigosamente baixo.  
  
"Não quero ouvir explicações sobre... isso, sr. Malfoy. Sugiro que se levante e retire-se de minha sala, pelo seu próprio bem."  
  
A capacidade que Snape tinha de controlar sua raiva era realmente impressionante...  
  
Apesar de tentar esconder, Draco ficou abalado pelas palavras do professor de Poções. A mágoa ficou aparente em seu rosto jovem. Mas o orgulho, como sempre, dominou seus atos. Com um sorriso cínico (e forçado), disse:  
  
"Mas professor, o senhor é o principal culpado disso acontecer. Poderia, se quisesse, ter evitado isso. Não sabia?"  
  
"Não teste minha paciência, sr. Malfoy. Se não quiser 100 pontos a menos em vez de 50, retire-se JÁ."  
  
A ênfase da palavra JÁ fez Draco estremecer, mas não desistir. Era mimado, atrevido e SEMPRE conseguia o que desejava.  
  
Saindo de cima da mesa de Snape, Edu uns passos à frente, enrolando-se bem com a capa verde/prateada. Parou a pouca distância do professor, que o olhava com gravidade e talvez algo mais oculto. Sorriu-lhe com malícia.  
  
"Não vai permitir que eu termine o que comecei aqui?!"  
  
Não houve resposta. Draco só sentiu a força de um tapa em sua cara. A mão De Snape deixou-lhe uma marca no rosto frágil.  
  
E no momento seguinte, o jovem que Snape viu em sua sala não era mais um Malfoy orgulhoso e metido. Era um garoto severamente magoado, sem orgulho algum.  
  
"Por que você não compreende, diabo? Pensei que sempre entendesse tudo!!! Recusa-se a me levar para a cama e não permite que eu me dê prazer sozinho! Não quer saber porque quis faze-lo justamente aqui?! É porque nesta maldita sala de Poções, sinto sua presença, seu cheiro, tudo seu! É como se você estivesse me tocando!"  
  
E Draco Malfoy jogou-se no chão, humilhado pelas lágrimas que agora corriam livremente e pelos soluços que faziam todo seu corpo tremer.  
  
Apesar de mil pensamentos confusos rodarem no cérebro de Snape, tão rápido que ele se sentiu até tonto, ele não teve dúvidas na hora. Foi quase uma reação automática (se é que uma reação guiada pela alma pode ser chamada assim): ao ver Draco caído no chão, o rosto jovem tomado por desespero, as lágrimas que talvez ele fosse o único a ter visto cair do rosto do jovem Malfoy... Severus Snape não agüentou e abaixou-se, envolvendo em seus braços o corpo pálido e gelado, que termia com a dor da rejeição.  
  
Mas Draco não relaxou na hora. A raiva que sentia não havia sido totalmente liberada, e ele começou a se debater, procurando se livrar do abraço apertado de Snape, que quase o sufocava, cheio de calor. Tentativa inútil, pois o professor de Poções o puxou mais ainda para si, de modo que o rosto de Draco ficou colado no ombro de Snape, e o garoto sentiu-se confortado e seguro.  
  
Snape levantou o rosto do jovem bruxo com uma mão, e seu olhar demonstrou compreensão e experiência. Draco não sabia porque, mas aquele olhar o acalmou, e ele finalmente relaxou nos braços de Snape. Sentiu a mão do professor acariciando suas bochechas enquanto o outro braço envolvia com firmeza sua cintura.  
  
"Não era minha intenção ter te batido." - a voz era calma e suave - Draco sentiu um tom de arrependimento também. Olhou para cima, no rosto de Snape. A expressão era... de carinho? Sim, havia sentimento na expressão de seu professor de Poções.  
  
Snape acariciou-lhe os cabelos macios por tanto tempo que Draco quase dormiu. Aquilo era muito bom, ninguém costumava mostrar-lhe tanto afeto... Encostou a cabeça no peito de Snape e sentiu as mãos experientes deslizando por seus ombros pálidos, afagando-os firme porém lentamente. E de repente, Snape o puxou com força pela cintura e cobriu seus lábios finos com um beijo cheio de carinho desesperado e obsessivo. Os braços do professor o envolveram totalmente, e Draco apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Snape. Num impulso, sem parar o beijo agressivo, Snape o ergueu do chão e sentou-se com ele em seu colo.  
  
Draco arregalou os olhos claros e partiu o beijo quando Snape passou a mão em suas coxas, perto de sua ereção que pulsava.  
  
"Professor, o que..."  
  
Mas Snape o calou com um novo beijo, enquanto acariciava cada vez mais o baixo ventre de Malfoy. O garoto deixou escapar um gemido de puro prazer. Os olhos claros se semicerraram.  
  
"Isso, quero ouvi-lo, os mesmos gemidos que ouvi detrás da porta, quando você se tocou sozinho...".  
  
Sem nem perceber, Draco obedeceu com murmúrios cada vez mais altos de êxtase, principalmente quando Snape pôs a mão forte sobre seu membro, massageando-o com força. Inconscientemente, Draco abriu mais as pernas, permitindo acesso livre à mão de Snape, que o tocava com ritmo.  
  
Jogou a cabeça pra trás, encostando-a no ombro do professor de Poções, que agora lhe mordia o pescoço pálido. Snape explorou com a língua a nuca de Draco, deixando uma marca roxa na região tão lisa. Draco gritou excitado quando gotas de sangue pingaram em seu pescoço, e quase enlouqueceu quando Snape as lambeu como se fossem sua bebida preferida.  
  
Finalmente, seu clímax chegou, e seu jato molhou a mão de Snape. Draco apertou os olhos e jogou os cabelos para trás, seu corpo inteiro tremendo com espasmos. Snape o abraçou por trás, beijando-lhe a cabeça.  
  
Por uns minutos, o jovem Malfoy procurou regularizar sua respiração descontrolada. Finalmente, olhou com determinação para Snape.  
  
"Te quero dentro de mim, agora! Preciso disso."  
  
Snape o encarou com seriedade.  
  
"Já lhe disse o que penso do assunto, e..."  
  
Mas Malfoy o interrompeu com gritos.  
  
"Droga! Já se passou um ano! Acha que ainda sou um bebê?! Está brincando comigo?!"  
  
Snape pegou seu queixo e o levantou com força, fazendo com que o encarasse bem nos olhos. O professor parecia atravessa-lo com aqueles olhos negros que o prendiam.  
  
"Não costumo brincar, sr. Malfoy. Não gosto de perder meu tempo de tal modo. E se não quer ser considerado um bebê, reveja os seus valores!"  
  
Draco engoliu seu ódio. Sentia-se humilhado. Como poderia estar quase implorando para Snape?! Pior: como o professor ousava recusá-lo?! Mas um sentimento ultrapassava sua raiva: o medo de ser rejeitado por Severus... Não podia negar para si mesmo, embora pudesse esconder dos outros. Medo de ser rejeitado pela única pessoa de quem ele gostava e que gostava dele...  
  
Confuso, Draco encolheu-se em sua capa da Sonserina, puxando-a mais para si, e saindo do colo de Snape com um impulso. Deu uns passos à frente sentindo o peso do olhar sobre si.  
  
"Faça como quiser" - sua voz tinha tom de superioridade - "Mas não pense que continuarei sempre a chamar o seu nome enquanto me masturbo." Snape continuou sentado, sua voz e sem se elevar.  
  
"E não é isso que quero de você, Malfoy. Entenda de uma vez por todas: o sexo não é a maior intimidade entre duas pessoas."  
  
"É fácil dizer isso, não é, professor? Principalmente quando se tem alguém para transar o quanto quiser..."  
  
Snape arregalou os olhos negros e sérios e falou com gravidade:  
  
"Está sugerindo que eu me deito com alguém enquanto lhe digo que tem que esperar mais um pouco, Draco?!"  
  
"Se a carapuça serviu, professor..."  
  
"Como ousa? Preciso lhe ensinar mais respeito, criança insolente! Não entende de nada? Que fique claro, Draco; que ao contrário de você, eu não dependo de sexo para sobreviver e posso sustentar uma relação sem ele! Se eu quisesse, poderia ter sua virgindade agora, mesmo contra sua vontade! Se não o faço, tenho meus motivos que um pirralho como você não consegue entender."  
  
Boquiaberto, Draco viu seu professor aproximar-se e encostá-lo na parede. Snape o segurou pelo pulso e falou com frieza em seu ouvido:  
  
"Por incrível que pareça, meus motivos envolvem seu bem estar. Se me provocar novamente, porém, vou me esquecer disso."  
  
Draco se esqueceu do "orgulho Malfoy" e não tentou esconder sua vulnerabilidade na presente situação. Sentiu as mãos de Snape apertarem sem dó seus pulsos contra a parede. Olhou para cima com fraqueza, finalmente desistindo de se mostrar inabalável. Sua máscara fora destruída e ele se permitiu sentir o momento como qualquer outra pessoa. O prazer de sentir livremente foi quase um orgasmo para ele, que sempre se reprimia e fingia ser o que não era. Percebeu que Severus realmente se importava, este pensamento lutava contra sua teimosia. Severus Snape pareceu notar a eventual mudança no espírito de Draco, pois curvou-se e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho. Lembrou-se que devia estar machucando os pulsos do garoto e o soltou.  
  
"Não precisa se assustar. Sabe que eu não te machucaria, Draco. Covardia é algo que desprezo profundamente."  
  
"O que o leva a pensar que estou com medo? Não sou uma criança assustada, professor Snape." A voz do jovem Malfoy estava intoxicada com deboche.  
  
Ignorando as ironias do garoto, Severus Snape cruzou os braços com muita calma e limitou-se a encarar Draco com seriedade, como sempre.  
  
" E digo mais" - acrescentou Malfoy com raiva que tentou inutilmente disfarçar - "Não serei obrigado a aceitar suas decisões patéticas." Parecia que Draco Malfoy estava ignorando completamente a sensação que o simples fato de estar com Snape lhe trazia. Bloqueios em sua mente jovem o impediam de enxergar como fora especial apenas se deixar levar pelo carinho sincero do professor de poções. Draco insistia que aquilo não era suficiente. Porque, não sabia.  
  
"Ninguém o está forçando", disse Snape - "Certas coisas, sr. Malfoy, você aprenderá na prática, já que insiste tanto em desprezar conselhos."  
  
Draco vestiu suas roupas, fingindo nem se importar com o comentário sobre sua conduta.  
  
"Teimosia rebelde!", pensou Severus, "Será possível que alguém só se valorize pelo corpo?"  
  
Antes de Draco se retirar da sala, Snape o agarrou firmemente pelo braço. "Não preciso que aceite, se entendesse eu já estaria satisfeito."  
  
Draco respondeu com um sorriso malicioso e Snape o soltou, observando o garoto se retirar. Por dentro, porém, o garoto estava desabando. Snape sabia...  
  
"Quando amadurecer e entender, nem precisarei perder tempo dizendo que o amo..." pensou, antes de balançar a cabeça decepciona do e ir para a cama. 


End file.
